


Oikawa and The Rainbow Guys

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Series: AoKawa - When The Stars Collide [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is Scary, Aomine is sly, Awkwardness, Basketball, Bubblegum Duo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dorks, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, Kagami needs a break, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Meet the Family, Oikawa is not ready, Protective Aomine Daiki, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, flustered oikawa, momoi wants the gossip, playing together, rainbow guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Without Oikawa realizing it, they had arrived at the street basketball court. And, thinking back about it, maybe he should have paid more attention. Because what he was expecting was an afternoon spent goofing around with Aomine, trying to learn how to play, and then end up kissing his boyfriend laying on the court. Well, he was mistaking.The court was already occupied and, with his great horror, he recognized a giant with flaming red hair and another well-known sparkling blond head. He tried to stop on the spot, his brain quickly realizing what was going to happen, but Aomine mercilessly dragged him inside.“Dai-chan wai-“ he whispered terrified. He wasn’t ready at all. That coward of a…“Oi guys!” Aomine shouted to have the attention of the group of rainbow guys there reunited, “Here my boyfriend. We’re going to play with you,” he nnounced raising their linked hands.… idiot boyfriend.





	Oikawa and The Rainbow Guys

Oikawa and Aomine were strolling in a park not too far from their apartment, bashing in the afternoon sun and comforted by the laughter of children around them. Oikawa was fully covered with different layers of clothes even if it was only October, while the second only wore a light blue jacket over his black hoodie with short sleeves.

“Aren’t you happy we are on a date?” Aomine rolled his eyes, huffing and giving a side-glance to his boyfriend.

Oikawa blinked, wrapped in his warm scarf, and tilted his head confused since he hadn’t complained yet. He was truly happy about the date. Usually, it was always him the one who dragged Aomine outside, after hours of pouting and whining; so, when that early afternoon, the boy had asked him to go out together, Oikawa had risked exploding from the excitement. Yet, that day there was something strange about Aomine’s behavior, but he couldn’t exactly spot what.

“We’re going to play basketball,” Oikawa decided to tease him a bit, with a grin.

“The best kind of date,” Aomine argued, smirking and flicking his forehead.

“I play volleyball,” Oikawa pointed out and the other rolled his eyes again. As if he didn’t know: he humbly thought that there was nothing hotter than his boyfriend setting or serving, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud.

“Still a good date.”

“Well…” Oikawa purred, brushing casually with the head against his shoulder, “It doesn’t feel really date-y like right now…” he alluded childishly, showing him the best puppy eyes he had.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Aomine growled trying to be annoyed, but his grin betrayed him. Without Oikawa adding anything else, he just grabbed the brunette’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Better?” he hummed quietly, looking ahead with the tan skin of his cheeks slightly reddish.

Oikawa giggled, hiding till the nose in the muffler.

“Better,” he agreed satisfied, giving him a fond glance.

Ah, that was it. Aomine was strangely more kind and compliant than usual. Not that he had ever treated Oikawa poorly, but he had rough manners and a blunt personality. And he was like a cat: lazy, unpredictable and spoiled in his own way.

Without Oikawa realizing it, they had arrived at the street basketball court. And, thinking back about it, maybe he should have paid more attention. Because what he was expecting was an afternoon spent goofing around with Aomine, trying to learn how to play, and then end up kissing his boyfriend laying on the court. Well, he was mistaking.

The court was already occupied and, with his great horror, he recognized a giant with flaming red hair and another well-known sparkling blond head. He tried to stop on the spot, his brain quickly realizing what was going to happen, but Aomine mercilessly dragged him inside.

“Dai-chan wai-“ he whispered terrified. He wasn’t ready at all. That coward of a…

“Oi guys!” Aomine shouted to have the attention of the group of rainbow guys there reunited, “Here's my boyfriend. We’re going to play with you,” he announced, raising their linked hands.

… idiot boyfriend.

Oikawa observed horrified the reactions of that group.

Kagami slammed a hand against his forehead, sighing deeply and shaking his head. He really couldn’t believe Aomine had just done something like that.

A green-haired boy froze in the middle of a shoot, goggling at them dumbfounded, and the ball comically bounced on his head.

The violet-haired one with the arms full of food stopped eating, with a candy popping out from his mouth, and blinked at them, caught by surprise.

A redhead stumbled to his feet and looked up at Oikawa with creepy, inquiring eyes.

A cute girl with pink hair started crying, covering her mouth with both hands.

Fuck.

And in the middle of everything, Kise burst into a loud laughter.

“Ki-chan!”  Oikawa yelled at him, on the verge of a hysterical crisis, and the blonde ran towards him with his arms wide open.

“Oikawacchi!” he greeted the brunette cheerfully, jumping on him for a wild hug. Oikawa left Aomine’s hand and caught him, staggering a bit. “How are you?” he asked, bubbling.

“My idiot boyfriend has just introduced me to his former teammates, practically his second family, in the worst way possible. How do you think I am?” he replied in a hiss with a stifled, nervous smile; he was doing his best to not cause a scene or panic publicly.

Kise laughed again, letting him go but still keeping an arm around his shoulder.

“Sorry Oikawacchi!” he chirped grinning, “I didn’t manage to stop him!” he explained giggling, but Oikawa’s glare froze his blood.

“You knew it?” he asked with a dangerously sweet tone, and Kise gulped realizing his mistake, “You’re going to pay for this, Ki-chan, you're going to pay” Oikawa added with a sugarcoated smile that promised hell.

Before that the terrified blonde, he had recently discovered how dangerous Oikawa could be, could answer, Aomine, annoyed, shoved Kise away with a small kick in the back.

“Hands off,” he muttered narrowing his eyes and, on any other occasion Oikawa would have beamed, loving to see his boyfriend getting protective of him, but not now. Now he only wanted to punch Aomine square in the face.

“Hands off, my ass!” he hissed, staring angrily at him, “You didn’t even say my name, you stupid basketball head! Brute! That’s not how you introduce your boyfriend!” he protested with red cheeks, crossing his arms.

Aomine scratched his nape, averting his eyes embarrassed. Damn, he knew Oikawa was going to complain, but it hadn’t been easy for him either. However, he had wanted them to see the real Oikawa, the one he fell for. He knew that if he had told Oikawa about the meeting, he would have prepared himself and built again his charming, polite, composed and perfect façade for the occasion; he would have probably studied them beforehand to be sure to give what he thought it was his best impression. And Aomine couldn’t stand his fake smiles anymore, especially after they had started officially dating. His childish or excited ones were far better.

“Ah yes…” the tanned boy mumbled, noticing how all his friends had started to gather around them, “He’s-”

“Oikawa Tooru, volleyball player. Setter and captain. He had played with Kitagawa Daichi and then Aoba Jousai. Considered the best setter of the Miyagi Prefecture. Currently playing in his university team and training for the Japan Youth Team. Nicknamed The Grand King,” Akashi interrupted him, giving an extremely detailed explanation of who he was.

Oikawa paralyzed, looking at the redhead stunned. Was he a stalker or what?

“Is it normal?” he whispered worriedly at Aomine.

The boy sighed, rubbing his temples. That was exactly why he didn’t want to bring Oikawa with him. Obviously, his former captain didn’t give a damn about that.

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, former captain of the Generation of Miracles. The Emperor. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Akashi introduced himself, stretching his hand to Oikawa with a polite smile, “I usually keep track of my friends’ life, however, I had unfortunately missed the most recent…even,” he added, far too interested in the boy.

Something in his tone or his choice of words, ticked off Oikawa’s pride. Straightening a bit and showing his intimidating, captain’ smile, he shook it confidently.

“The pleasure is mine,” he replied smoothly with matching politeness, their eyes both shined dangerously in a way Aomine definitely didn’t like. Emperor and King? Not the best match. Well, at least Oikawa beamed realizing he was taller than Akashi: he was up to the (undefined) challenge.

“Tooru-kun!” the girl who he had seen crying, suddenly throw himself onto Oikawa, who let himself be hugged, without knowing how to react, “I’m so happy to finally know you! Dai-chan always talked on and on about you, but refused to let me meet you! He didn’t send me a photo either! To think he had conquered a good-looking and talented guy like you! Thank you for putting up with him, I know he’s a bother but he’s kind. Deep down,” she complained with an adorable pout, dividing himself from him and showing a bright smile.

“I’m Momoi Satsuki, Dai-chan’s childhood friend.” At her words, finally Oikawa relaxed a bit. Alright, she knew her name and Aomine had talked about her too, so some pieces of the puzzle started getting in their place. A childhood friend, currently living in another city and frequenting an elite university, former manager with freaking skills about analyzing and predicting players’ development, the strategist of the team. Everything was under control. For a moment, Oikawa had feared she was some ex-girlfriend or something similar.

“It’s a pleasure, Momoi-chan!” he chirped happily, glad to finally know a person who held such a special place in his boyfriend’s heart. To be honest, he had wanted to meet all of them from the start, but not like that, okay? Not unprepared, not without having organized what to say and how to introduce himself in the best way, not while wearing his alien t-shirt. What if they didn’t like him and persuaded Aomine he wasn’t worthy? He loved being a drama queen, but he would have liked to avoid Romeo and Juliet’s kind of love story.  

“Talked on and on?” Oikawa then mused at Aomine, raising an eyebrow, and the boy coughed embarrassed, “So sappy!” the brunet mocked him playfully, but feeling a sparkly bubble in his chest. Well, Aomine wasn’t the gossiping or talkative guy: knowing he had talked about him with Momoi was important for Oikawa.

“I didn’t know you were this sappy too, Aomine-kun.” A quiet, sudden voice rose from beside Oikawa, scaring the hell out him.

He screeched, practically jumping into his boyfriend’s arms and Aomine chuckled amusedly at his exaggerated reaction. He was waiting for that from the start.

“Ah, sorry. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” The faint, calm guy who had appeared literally from nowhere introduced himself politely, “I’m happy to meet you in person.”

When did he arrive? Was he already there? What the hell?

Oikawa, embarrassed, elbowed Aomine, who was still laughing, and composed himself, shaking Kuroko’s hand with a polite smile. While he was doing that, a sudden thought crossed his mind and he turned to look at Kagami, dumbfounded.

“Tiger-chan! Is he your boyfriend? The ghost player?” he asked excitedly, with starry eyes. Finally!

Aomine scoffed, Kise laughed at hearing “Tiger-chan” and even Kuroko arched his eyebrow with a glint of amusement.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kagami huffed scratching his head, “Happy to see you Oikawa. Again,” he greeted him without enthusiasm. He had seen him only five hours ago when the brunette had busted into his room asking again how to cook curry rice because Aomine was outside and he was hungry. No need to add that, in the end, Kagami had cooked for him.

The guy ignored his exasperation and looked curiously at Kuroko, who returned the stare with the same interest. They only knew each other thanks to the respective boyfriend and friend and wanted to confirm with their own eyes if the other was as amazing as they described it.

“I’m happy that you seem normal, at least,” Oikawa exhaled gladly after some seconds, “Except for the ghost thing.”

“Sorry, they can be overwhelming,” Kuroko nodded, understanding where he came from. As if he wasn’t as crazy as them.

“Ehm, ehm,” the green-haired guy coughed to have Oikawa’s attention and offered his hand, “Midorima Shintarou,” he introduced himself briefly.

“Ah, Oikawa Tooru,” The brunette repeated, tilting slightly his head to the right; if he wasn’t mistaken, Midorima was something like a perfect shooter or…

“I’ve happened to see you playing on TV,” Midorima added, fixing his glass, “You’ve really an amazing aim to serve like that,” he complimented him, stiff and awkward.

Yes, he was definitely the shooter.

“Thank you, Midorima-kun,” Oikawa replied smiling, more relaxed when talking or even just mentioning volleyball.

“So this is Mine-chin’s boyfriend?” the violet giant towered over Oikawa, who shifted uncomfortably. Why they had to be that tall? He really felt like hiding behind Aomine in that moment. He was surrounded by giants.

“Yes. Oikawa Tooru,” he replied stretching out his hand.

The boy ignored it and patted his head.

“So tiny,” he commented before placing in the brunette’s hand a packet of gummy bears, “Eat them. I’m Murasakibara Atsushi,” he said expressionlessly.

Oikawa gritted his teeth, clenching his fist around the gift and with a vein popping on his forehead, and smirked surrounded by a menacing aura.

“Dai-chan, is your friend picking a fight? Is he?” he hissed with a dangerous glint in his eyes and Aomine hurried to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him calm.

“H-he isn’t. Calm down,” he huffed, trying to conceal his amusement, but Oikawa knew him too well.

“I’m not short, it is you guys who are monsters!” he pouted at him, puffing out his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine smirked, proud of being taller than him, “Sure.”

Murasakibara just gave him a pitying glance.

Midorima, Kagami and Kise exchanged a guilty look. Well, he was shorter than them…

“I agree with Oikawa-kun,” Kuroko commented coldly, shooting what Oikawa thought it was a glare at Kagami, who shivered.

 “Same,” Akashi sighed, crossing his arms, and Oikawa beamed up.

“See?” The brunet taunted his boyfriend, lifting the chin, “Listen to your Captain, Dai-chan,” he singsonged mischievously.

Aomine grinned, tightening the hold around his waist and pulling him closer.

“Now you team up with him?” he purred in his low, deep voice; his hungry eyes lingered on Oikawa’s lips a second too much.

“Please, guys! Take a room!” Kise howled at them, smirking, and Kagami snorted.

Aomine rolled his eyes letting Oikawa distance himself a bit, with flushed cheeks. The brunette still managed to glare at the blonde. Oh, Kise was gonna pay for everything. However, seeing Midorima’s embarrassed expression and Momoi, Kuroko and Akashi’s definitely too curious and interested ones, he decided to postpone the kiss. It would have been like doing it in front of your cousins or brothers, no? And to be honest, those three seemed ready to take photos of the two of them like some sort of scary aunts.

“Okay, okay,” Aomine grumbled annoyed, deciding he had enough for that day, “The show is finished. You’ve met him and embarrassed us, happy? We can move on,” he growled, letting the boy go and taking off his jacket. Oikawa instinctively stared at the defined muscles of his tanned arm, blessing that black hoodie, but quickly averted his eyes when he heard Kise chuckling.

“Eh?” Momoi whined disappointed, “But I wanted to ask him a lot of things! The first encounter! How did you met, the first kiss…” she listed with heart-shaped eyes, but Aomine snorted pushing, gently, her way.

“Not now Satsuki,” he interrupted her, “We’re here to play," he reminded all of them, a sort of hunger in his tone. At his words, all the guys brightened up and returned on the court, joking with each other and discussing the teams with flames in their eyes.

“Ready?” then Aomine asked Oikawa, ignoring the pouting Momoi who went to sit on the border.

The brunette blinked and pointed a finger at himself.

“Me?”

“Yes,” Aomine stated firmly, before unzipping his boyfriend’s jacket and taking it off for him since he didn’t seem inclined to do it by himself; he also took off the scarf and the gummy bears from his hands, throwing everything on the ground beside Momoi. That got Oikawa glaring at him, but briefly, since he had a more compelling problem.

“Basketball. With the Generation of Miracles,” Oikawa articulated slowly, his brown eyes wide with surprise, “A group of monstrously talented players, half of them a whole head taller than me.”

“Yes,” His boyfriend repeated in a grunt, pinching his nose.

“I play volleyball. Setter, remember?” He shook his head, incredulous, gesturing at his body, “I can’t keep up with you guys,” he sighed dismissing his offer with a hand.

“We’ve already played together. You’re not bad for an amateur.” Aomine shrugged, without any intention to surrender. Even if he wasn’t going to admit it aloud, he liked playing with Oikawa. A different type of “like” from when he played matches or against Kagami or Kise, but still “like”. A bubbling, warm “like”.

“I know,” Oikawa scoffed proudly, aware that being complimented by Aomine regarding basketball was more worthy than any other praise, “I’m better than you playing volleyball, at least," he grinned, making him roll his eyes. He couldn’t argue with that.

“Come on! Oikawa!” Kagami yelled from the court, already a ball in his hands, but the brunette stuck out his tongue at him.

“Next time, we’re going to play volleyball,” Aomine conceded to bribe him, knowing how much Oikawa wanted it, “Or are you too scared of losing?” he challenged, lifting Oikawa’s chin with a finger. He grimaced averting his eyes.

“I don’t like don’t being good,” he admitted proudly and Aomine chuckled. Yeah, he knew Oikawa hated not being perfect at everything he did, but they we working on it. He needed to relax and enjoy himself more: dorky, clumsy Oikawa was the best. Except for volleyball player Oikawa.

“Don’t worry, idiot!” Aomine reassured him, flashing him a rare, bright and excited smile, “You’re playing with me. The only one who can beat me is me,” he reminded him playfully, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the other rainbow guys.

“We’re going to win for sure!”

And damn, Oikawa could only follow him love-struck. He really couldn’t resist that smile at all.


End file.
